


a loving feeling

by turtledux



Series: darling, you are the only exception [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Because I can, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Jetko, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, POV Jet, Playwright Zuko, Soft Jet, Soft Zuko, Tags Are Hard, The Freedom Fighters are a punk band, Trans Smellerbee, bisexual Jet, like not even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: zuko takes care of jet after a fight. theyre in love or whateva<3
Relationships: Freedom Fighters & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: darling, you are the only exception [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974148
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	a loving feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thanks 4 clicking 2 read this :) not much 2 preface. jus kno in all my jetko fics to assume they're going/have gone to therapy to better themselves bc they deserve it <3 i hope u enjoy !!!
> 
> Content Warning/CW: non graphic, small descriptions of minor injuries from an off-screen fight and a one time, very brief non-detailed mention of implied transphobia towards Smellerbee

Zuko’s sigh is long-suffering. His glower would be more intimidating if he wasn’t also wearing Jet’s band shirt at the same time. He’s never been more in love.

“Should I be concerned my boyfriend seems to call me more to clean his wounds than for anything else?” 

Jet grins widely (then winces because there’s a bruise on his jaw and his lip’s cut ow _ouch-_ ). “Absolutely not. Maybe you’re just a magnet for trouble towards me, babe,” his taunts would sound rude to most other people. (Unbeknownst to the preoccupied two, Smellerbee makes a lighthearted throwing up gesture about them towards Longshot, who just nods agreeably. They decide to start packing their instruments away to leave Jet and Zuko alone.) But. 

“Or maybe you’re a magnet of trouble for yourself, but sure.” But Zuko’s Zuko. He can take as much as he can give. Insults are their love language.

Ruminating on this for long is clearly not in the cards for him however, the adrenaline of the fight starting to die down. He hisses at a slight movement of his stiff, a bit too purple knee. The moment clearly over, Zuko’s expression softens considerably. He opens the first aid kit and starts with cleaning the slight grazes on Jet’s knuckles. 

Zuko always makes it easy for him to get all lame mushy-soft feelings and right now is no exception. “I’d be kissing you right now if it wasn’t for my split lip.” The following eyeroll is offset by the other’s blushed face. More than a year into their relationship and he’s still just as easy to fluster. Still just as gratifying for Jet, too. 

His boyfriend’s a softie through-and-through, if not both used to Jet’s occasionally physical antics and having violent encounters of his own, so he says nothing. His smile, bitten as if trying to hide it but so fond while cleaning his lip is answer enough. The mushy-soft feelings only intensify. 

The point in time when Zuko focuses on looking after Jet (and vice versa) is a sort of catharsis, a soft contrast to their usual rough selves. Or something like that. Jet always feels a little more contemplative after a performance.

Zuko moves behind the venue’s bar for makeshift ice packs. Idly, he’s humming one of _Freedom Fighters_ ’ original songs. Jet knows he would gripe on him for potentially worsening his lip by expressing so much if he noticed, but he puts on an exaggerated dejected look anyways. “You should’ve been here to see us perform. We rocked, if I do say so myself,” with this, he smirks.

His tone is warm, if a bit drained, “I’m sure you guys did. I already told you the school that commissioned me wanted their winter play’s script by today. I had to edit and finish some things up. I’ll come for the next one, promise.” He glances momentarily towards him. “And if you keep messing with that cut on your bottom lip I’m not kissing you for a week.” It’s an empty threat, but Jet still quickly makes himself look neutral. The other heads back by his side, seated on the edge of the stage, gingerly placing the ice pack on his bruised knee and jaw. 

“I can’t believe I’m dating my generation’s Shakespeare. And a breadwinning one at that! How lucky am I.” There’s obvious joking, but it contains nothing if not genuine admiration. A smile is clear in his tone. Zuko huffs, but he still gets that happy glint in his eyes whenever his career(/passion/talent/ _nerdiness_ ) is talked about positively. 

“I’d joke about me dating a modern rock star in return if I actually knew any by name,” he responds dryly. Jet laughs (then winces again because _oww_ ).

“Guess that means I’m the best you know anyway.” Zuko hm’s and shrugs noncommittally. Most of Jet’s few other injuries are small bruisings, so they’re let be for the time being. 

He looks at him with an unclear expression. “You don’t usually get this scuffed up in fights, not anymore at least.” Jet looks down at himself, considering the comment. He’s not exactly wrong. There’s still a certain… ‘abrasiveness’ in their personalities every now and then, but they’ve both mellowed out into adulthood considerably. Believe it or not, physical altercations have almost become _uncommon_ for them. He rubs the back of his neck a bit sheepishly. 

“I suppose so. Doesn’t mean I regret it. You shoulda seen the other guy when I was done.” 

Another eyeroll. “So… care to explain why exactly you got into a fight tonight?” Zuko is messing with the loose strands of hair in his low ponytail, and the sight nearly distracts Jet from hearing the question. 

“Since we were the last band tonight, we were just chilling by the bar. I guess someone noticed ‘Bee’s pride patch because he started spewing real hateful shit towards her. Naturally, I gave him what he deserved. Luckily, the owner of this place knows me so we weren’t kicked out.” Zuko hums and gives a responding nod. “So, no scolding tonight?”

Zuko’s eyes widen imperceptibly. “Of course not! I get why you did what you did, and besides, Smellerbee’s usually the one to do the scolding sooner or later.” The last part is remarked with tangible mirth. “Why? Do you want me to scold you?”

“Sounds pretty hot if you put it that way, babe.” The other grimaces and Jet grins. 

“I’m going to ignore that. Is Smellerbee okay after that?”

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine. You know her. She’s tough.” With impeccable timing, Smellerbee and Longshot return to the stage with a “You two ready to go?” Zuko nods for the both of them as Jet stands and leans his weight onto him, burying his face into his neck. From his position he can see Zuko’s smile. There’s clearly some higher power out there in his favor if this is the life he gets to have. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's all ! thanks 4 reading <3 i am once again Wishing i had the ability to write long stuff. my jetko brainrot worsens by the day. any & every kudos/comment is appreciated, esp comments ;)
> 
> (not mentioned or an important aspect at all in this fic but Zuko is also trans and Jet has bipolar 2 bc i love projecting onto faves lol sorry not sorry)


End file.
